


(My Heart is) Topsy-Turvy (For You)

by AngelaHearts



Series: KuroKen Month 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Kuroo, Emetophobia, Fluff, I'm no emetophobiac, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sickness, Vomiting, but still, sick Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaHearts/pseuds/AngelaHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's sick. Kuroo takes care of him, Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(My Heart is) Topsy-Turvy (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up slowly but surely (this is soo late and I'm soo behind I'm sorry I'm only on day 4 Fuck)

DAY 4: HOMEWORK

For Kozume Kenma, everything sucked right now.

He wasn’t stupid. No, far from that. He wasn’t even close to being stupid. Except, suddenly, he was.

 _Why does x always come out equaling -8?!_ Kenma thought. _I’ve done this 3 times and it’s always -8, but there can’t be a negative number for a side length!_ He sighed, giving up on his homework for the day. He reached for his PSP, only to realize that it wasn’t there. _Where could I have… oh no._

Of course he left it at Kuroo’s house last night.

Kenma sighed once again, thumping his face down on his desk. _This day just couldn’t get worse, could it?_

Murphy’s Law seemed to be taking its toll on Kenma in this day in particular. When he had awoken, he hadn’t felt good at all, and ended up hunched over the toilet at 4 AM. But, in the end, nothing came out of him, so his mother gave him a piece of toast and sent him to class anyways, claiming that he needed to learn and taking off of school when you were a little sick wouldn’t get him anywhere in life.

By the time he had arrived at school, he was quite sure he had a fever. He walked into class and immediately sat in the back, ignoring the teacher’s questions as to why he was late. He didn’t listen to a word out of anyone’s mouth, which came back to bite him in the ass when the teacher asked him to answer a question. He was sent out to the hallway for not paying attention; however, once he was there, he immediately had a dizzy spell.

He walked into the one-person restrooms with the intent of washing his face off. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, groggily waking up. When he checked his phone, he realized that school had been out for an hour now. He also noticed that his probably-fever had gotten worse, as had his stomachache. He ignored it and began the long trek home with the intent of skipping practice.

By the time he had gotten home, he felt another dizzy spell coming on. He felt exhausted, like he hadn’t just passed out for nearly 9 hours. One can imagine his disappointment when he found that his mom wasn’t home. He sighed, going around the fence to the backyard to grab his key.

Next thing he knew, he was laying face-up, staring at the shining stars.

_Damn it all._

He no longer felt tired, but he still had his homework left to do (Yamamoto had left it in his locker for him), so he ventured off to his room to try and complete it. He still had a _major_ headache and felt like he might puke at any moment, but he figured it would be better if he at least _tried_ to complete it instead of giving up.

No, he was regretting his decision.

He didn’t even have his PSP; he had left it at Kuroo’s house the day before he fell ill, and had planned to go over to his house again after practice to get it- obviously that hadn’t worked out.

With a sigh, Kenma decided to try and sleep it off. He soon found, however, that it was much too hot to sleep in his room, so he ventured downstairs to his living room couch.

As soon as he sat down, he was out like a light.

~

When he _finally_ awoke next, he was staring at the afternoon sunset quite low in the sky. He turned to the living room table, finding a bowl of soup, some toast, crackers, some orange juice, and a cheese stick on a tray, with a note and some medicines next to it. He picked up the note.

_Kenma,_

_I saw you passed out on the couch and found that you had a fever. I guess you really were sick! I was worried when Kuroo-san came over wondering where you were and asking why you hadn’t come to practice. Where were you, anyways? Well, I had an important meeting today, so I couldn’t stay home with you. Take these meds, they should help. And get some rest, sweetie!_

_With love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Kuroo brought your PSP, it’s in the kitchen. He also said he’d be over after practice to check on you, so I told him where the spare key was just in case._

Kenma sat up with a bit of a groan.  He took a few pills out of the bottles, swallowing them dry. Despite all of the circumstances, he _still_ felt awful. He drank a bit of the soup, only to find his stomach tossing and turning. _No soup it is, then._ He thought, clutching his stomach. He could feel a bit of bile rising in his throat. He groaned; Kenma did _not_ like throwing up. The idea of his own stomach acid and food from last night coming out of him sent shivers down his spine. He almost puked just thinking about it.

He attempted in vain to stop the topsy-turvy feeling in his tummy. He was not going to throw up. _Not at all._ But his stomach seemed to have other ideas. With a grunt of displeasure, he admitted defeat, slowly turning to get up. His legs seemed to be siding with his stomach on this all-out-body war, as he was completely unable to stand.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, followed by the sound of a key being inserted into the lock. _Finally, someone can help me._ He was certain that he was going to be sick quite soon.

Kuroo walked into the room, taking off his shoes before noticing Kenma, giving him a soft, pitying smile. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get it out, Kenma clutched his stomach in pain and discomfort, rolling in on himself and putting his free hand to his mouth. Kuroo understood almost immediately.

“Ah, shit. Here, hold on to me.” He rushed over to Kenma’s side and picked him up bridal style, sending Kenma’s stomach into another fit. He weakly attempted to push Kuroo away; he didn’t want him to get him sick or worse, to actually throw up on him. Kuroo ignored his protests, rushing (read: speed walking) to the nearest restroom.

He got Kenma inside and crouching next to the toilet just in time for Kenma to start dry heaving. Kenma miserably heaved and heaved, but he couldn’t tell if he wanted it to come out or not. Tears quickly gathered in his eyes; this was why he didn’t like throwing up.

Kuroo was quick to his side with knowing eyes. “You don’t like throwing up, do you?”

Kenma weakly shook his head, causing the first tear to fall out of his tightly closed eyes.

Kuroo took one hand and began to rub soft, slow circles on Kenma’s back, using the other one to brush Kenma’s long, two-toned hair out of his face.

“Come on, Kitten. You’ve gotta let it come out of you sometime. Besides, you’ll feel much better after it.” His only response was another dry heave, followed by a very weak and pathetic whine. Kuroo sighed. He began patting Kenma on the back- not too rough but hard enough that Kenma knew what he was doing.

It was effective. Almost immediately, Kenma began to hurl. It was mostly stomach acid and some of the water he’d drank the day before, which made it burn his throat even more than usual. Tears were now freely falling down his face, small sniffles and light sobs rocking his body between his bouts of sickness. Kuroo comfortingly rubbed and patted his back, shushing him gently and running his hands through Kenma’s hair.

When he was only weakly dry heaving, Kuroo wiped his face off with a paper towel before pulling Kenma into his chest, letting him cry there for a while. Once Kenma had calmed down, Kuroo left momentarily, only to come back with the same tray of items as earlier, only this time with stomach medicine and warmer soup.

He forced Kenma to eat some of the soup, claiming that he had a feeling he hadn’t eaten much lately, and then forced him to drink a _ton_ of water to keep him hydrated. Whilst Kenma ate, Kuroo ran a bath, and, once Kenma had finished, put him into it. He washed him gently; it wasn’t sexual or hot or sensual, it was just intimate. Calming. Kuroo changed his clothes, giving him something warm to wear since he was lightly shivering. Kuroo took his temperature- a whopping 103 degrees Fahrenheit. He went and fetched Kenma an ice pack and put it on his head, ignoring his protests of how cold it was.

Kuroo then forced Kenma to tell him what had happened to him the day before, his eyes widening larger and larger the more Kenma told. With a sigh, Kuroo got up and left, saying he was going to make a call. When he returned, he informed Kenma that he had called not only Coach Nekomata (Kuroo had decided to skip practice since he was so worried about Kenma), but also his mom, telling her to come take Kenma to the doctor’s office. He didn’t protest; he was feeling woozy once again. Kuroo rubbed a hand through his hair and, with a soft smile, told Kenma to sleep.

And who was he to disobey his captain’s orders?

~

The next day, when Kenma awoke, he felt much better. Kuroo had spent the night with Kenma after the doctor told him he had a really bad case of the flu and said they’d keep him at the hospital until his fever went down. They went home at around 1 AM, but Kenma was still asleep, so he didn’t notice that Kuroo had stayed (he at least was smart enough to sleep on the floor and clean the things that Kenma had touched).

He still wasn’t allowed to go to school, but, after hearing about Kenma’s illness, Yamamoto brought more homework and some get-well gifts from the team (along with some teary remarks about how they couldn’t go on if their poor setter was gone).  With a sigh, Kenma put down his pencil. He still couldn’t get the answer right.

Without any warning, Kuroo leaned over him. “You switched the a and the b. B always goes first in that equation. Kenma sighed once more. Kuroo grinned.

“I see you’re struggling a bit.”

“No shit, Tetsu.”

“How about I help you?”

“At what price?”

“Price? I don’t have a price. I’m too much of a nice person to not help my lovely, sick boyfriend with his homework!”

“… You just want to stay out of school, don’t you?”

“Rude Kenma, Rude!”

_FIN._

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-Read, so tell me if you see any mistakes that I made!  
> I just love torturing Kenma (I'm a bit of a sadist)   
> lol cliche title FTW ya'll


End file.
